The Tree House Outback
by LittleLionWoman
Summary: When his best friend has to move away, Jasper tries his best to guard her tree house, but he eventually gives up, and lets a new family move into Bella's old house. When she eventually returns, hiding the truth of what happened to her, that tree house was something she really needed. But, perhaps she'll find something more in the new guy living in her old room.
1. Chapter One: Three Rocks

_Feedback is much appreciated, Please and thank you!- LLW_

"Well Maybe if you paid even an ounce of attention to me, then I wouldn't be so angry!" The screeching yells from downstairs creaked through Bella's door, as she lay in her bed.

"I do pay attention to you Renee! If I didn't care then why do you think I'm trying so hard," Charlie, Bella's father, usually keeps his calm in the daily fight with Renee. However, recently he's been getting more aggressive, and if Bella was being honest with her self, she was a bit scared.

"I try so hard! I keep this house clean, every fucking day I clean! You don't appreciate anything I do! Can't you just show me some respect! It's nothing but hard keeping up with this house, raising our kid alone, and then having you come home and treat me like shit!" Bella turned up the music of her iPod, holding the ear buds securely in her ears as to tune out the fighting. But, it hardly worked. She could still feel the house shake from the angry words flying.

"Renee, calm down, I care, I love you-" Charlie attempted to smooth things over. However, Renee wasn't going to have it, she cut him off before he could continue.

"Don't you fucking patronize me Charlie. I have a right to be angry, I have a fucking right to yell!" She screamed and Bella heard multiple plates smash against the floor. This was it. Bella needed to get out.

Stealthily, she ducked downstairs, easily sneaking by the fight, and walking straight out the front door. For a while she just sat on the driveway, but she could still hear the fighting. So, she starts walking around back. She glanced up to the house on her right, Jasper's house, he has lived there since she was fourteen, so for only two years. But the two of them have become incredibly close in that short time period. Her other friend, Emmett, who lived the house behind Jasper's use to join them in Bella's tree house on a daily bases. She took three rocks and threw them one at a time at Jasper's window. It was sort of like their secret code. Three rocks hitting the window meant meet me at the tree house. She continued her way when she saw the lights turn on in Jasper's room. _I guess he was sleeping,_ thought Bella. She use to feel bad about waking him up, but after his reassurance to wake him whenever, and how he kept repeating that 'he can sleep when he's dead', persuaded Bella to finally just gave up fighting it, although she tried to only wake him up once every couple weeks.

The tree house was weakening with age, but it never bothered any of them. Although none of them said it out loud, they all had a small thought that if they changed that tree house, then their relationship would change. That if they painted it a new colour, then it just wouldn't be the same. Originally it was Bella and Emmett who created the tree house. Emmett moved in when Bella was around ten, and since they were the only kids within miles of their houses they became good friends, it was them and their dad's that built it, and since Emmett already had a pool in his back yard, creating little space for a tree house, they built it in Bella's. Emmett and Bella preferred to keep things light between them. She never could talk about any of the big stuff with him, like she did with Jasper. She carefully climbed up the rickety ladder and at the top she pushed herself up. She was sitting silently in the corner, watching the sky, when Jasper made his appearance. He was sixteen, the same age as Bella, and he had dusty blonde hair that occasionally fell in his blue eyes. Contrasting Jasper, Bella had dark brown eyes, and long chestnut hair, with a few natural streaks of red. She never did anything to her hair other then the normal wash, so it was very healthy.

"The rents fighting again?" Jasper asked silently as he sat down beside her, pulling her into his lap.

"Yeah, it's getting worse, there was throwing today," said Bella averting his gaze and letting him brush her hair. To anyone else, this would look like a love scene out of a romantic comedy. But, they weren't in love; not even a little bit over like, they were just really close. They tried the whole dating thing about a year after Jasper moved in, they even kissed, but the second they did they laughed saying it felt weird. The experience only made them closer best friends.

"I heard, I sort of knew you would be coming here, just waiting for the rocks," Jasper said softly. Bella bursted into tears, she didn't know why, she was just overflowed with emotion. Everything was happening crazy fast, and she didn't know how to stop it. She wanted to go back to when her parents weren't fighting, or she wanted to at least have them get a divorce. Then there wouldn't be any fighting, and she wouldn't have to be so scared.

"I Just-" She stopped to capture her breath, "I Just don't understand," breath, "why are they still together, if all they do is hurt each other, why can't the just see their being stupid and get a divorce!" Bella said looking up at Jasper with big eyes. Jasper thought of many reasons as to why they wouldn't get a divorce, but he knew Bella wasn't really asking, she was just venting. He understood her like he understood that humans need oxygen to breathe.

"I don't know darling," he said simply, continuing to brush her hair back behind her ear.

_Ringgggg Ring-ly Ringgggg_

They both jumped slightly, startled by the sudden noise. Bella sighed, pulling her phone out of her pocket. Jasper peaked at it from behind Bella's head. It was her mom. She must have stopped the fighting momentarily, to check on Bella. Bella sighed again, and answered.

"Hey mom," Bella said quietly.

"Bella honey where are you? We're leaving, come back home, I can't stay here anymore," Renee said quickly, but you could hear the exhaustion in her voice. Bella glanced at Jasper, knowing he heard. His eyes were distant, and scared of losing his best friend. Bella took a deep breath, she knew that when Renee decides something, she decides it, and there's no going back. So she quickly said okay and I'll see you soon to her mom, not telling her about the tree house. It was a secret that she came here, it was a secret between only Jasper, Emmett, and her.

"Jazz I don't want to go," Bella cried as she jumped Jasper for a hug. Bella instantly regretted her wishing they would get a divorce, she never thought that she would have to leave Jasper and Emmett. Jasper He held her tight, also knowing there was nothing he or she could do.

"I know baby girl it's fine. Call me when you get to wherever you're going, and remember your always welcome back," he said with a strained smile. As he gentle pushed her away. Bella nodded as she started down the ladder, with one last look up.

"Don't you worry Bells! I'll guard the tree house with my life," he jokingly saluted her as she jumped down from the ladder.

"I love you Jazzy," Bella said quickly, tears staining her checks, before running back to her house. Jasper sighed, as he watched her run home, hoping she would come back. But he couldn't help stopping the horrible feeling that he won't be seeing his best friend in a long time, as he noticed the tree house's paint chipping.


	2. Chapter Two: Phonies

15 months have passed since Bella moved away from her favourite place on earth, Forks. Her mother Renee moved her to Phoenix, Arizona, pulling her away from her friends, and father. She mostly won the custody battle since she brought up Charlie's drinking problem. He's been fine for many years, it was just when Renee and Charlie started dating, Charlie was a bit in a funk. Bella hops in her shitty truck, throwing a couple bags in the back, and sped away from Renee's house in Phoenix as fast as possible. Replaying the scene from last night over and over in her head: Bella was getting out of the shower; she wrapped a yellow towel tightly around her body, and walked quickly to her room, locking the door behind her. She wasn't really this paranoid before. It was just Renee's new husband Phil, sort of creped her out. She was happy for her mom though, so she never said anything when Phil would look at her longer than an average person. She once woke up to have him standing by her door just watching her as she slept. Once Bella was changed into her favourite sweats and T-shirt she climbed into bed with an old copy of _The Catcher In The Rye,_ she was in the mood for Holden's obnoxious commentary on how phony society has gotten. In a way, she felt the same, she was tired of all these fake laughs and smiles she had to put off every since she moved. She was tired of being phony. She was tired of having to pretend she didn't feel Phil brush his hand against her thigh.

_Knock Knock_

"Bella honey? We need to talk," Renee said as she entered the room, not waiting for Bella's consent. Bella looked up from her book, curious as to why her mother suddenly wanted to have a conversation with her.

"Yeah okay," replied Bella as she put her book away. She was hoping it would be about Phil, she wouldn't start anything, but if her mother asked her, she wouldn't lie.

"I can't take it here anymore, I'm leaving," Renee said, staring out Bella's window. Renee knew it would crush Bella, but she would never tell her what she's planning on doing tonight. Bella sat up immediately aware of the fact that was the same thing she heard in the tree house with Jasper so long ago, even more aware of the fact that she said 'I'm' instead of 'we're'.

"Wait, what about me? Where will I go? I can't stay here. What about Phil? Is he going? I can't stay with phil.." Bella trailed off thinking of anything she could do or say to change this situation.

"Phil won't be coming with me, and neither will you, I'm sorry, you're a brilliant girl, you'll have a wonderful life. I love you so much, you don't even know. But, I have to do this. I can't live like this. I can't- " Bella stopped her pulling into a hug, she knew she can't change her mom's mind. She's known that since she could talk. She also knew that her mom loved her and that her leaving isn't a strike against Bella. Bella lifted herself off her mother, and took a long look at her, knowing she won't see her again. Then Bella climbed into bed and went to sleep. Her mother shuts off the light as she walked out.

Renee was gone the next morning, but Bella already knew. However, Renee must not have told Phil, since Phil was angrily thrashing around down stairs. Bella, not being to close to Phil, didn't know how to help him get over her. She got dressed and walked downstairs, sitting on the last one, and just watching her step father pace the house, whilst throwing some wears and profanities in to his pot of anger. It was obvious he was hurt, and she understood why. He fell in deep love with her mom, Renee however, wasn't that deep in love with him, and she just wanted someone to love her. Bella also understood her.

It seemed like an hour has past until finally Phil noticed Bella sitting on the stairs. She noticed him looking and decided she should say something.

"I'm really sorry Phil, I know you really loved-" Her apology was broken by a slap in the face.

"You shut the fuck up bitch, you don't know shit." Phil stated as he walked to the kitchen. Bella followed him, she figured the slap and the rude words were an accident, he's just still in shock of Renee leaving. Bella sat on the counter as Phil leaned against it. Bella made one other go at talking about it.

"Look, I know you think I don't know anything, but I'm telling you I've seen this before. She did the same thing to my dad, although she left a bit loudly last time, and this time she didn't take me with her," Bella trailed off and Phil just stared at her. So long it made her feel uncomfortable.

"So what your saying," Phil spoke as he slowly got closer to Bella, so close she could feel the horrid taste of whiskey float through her lungs.

"is that Renee left you on purpose, left you for me," Phil said as a sick grin stretched across his face. He pressed toward Bella trapping her on the counter. Bella felt stupid for trying to console Phil, she knew the threat of what could happen, so she started thinking of a way to back track

"No no no, not for you, just that she wanted to be alone," slightly pushing him away, hating Renee for the fact she left Bella with him. Renee must have known how uncomfortable he makes her feel.

"Oh I think you had it right the first time, I think you're my little gift from that fleeing bitch of a woman," He pressed his whole body onto Bella, She couldn't feel her feet, let alone think of an escape plan. Instead she just stood there. Struck dumb with what to do next as Phil peeled off her clothing, and whispered.

"Let's take this upstairs."

Bella shuddered as she reviewed last night again, but kept her eyes on the road. _I can get threw this, It's not a big deal, I mean everyone has sex I mean who cares if my first time was with my stepfather. Virginity-schminity, sex doesn't mean anything. _Bella kept trying to cope with what happened last night. It was scary, and she didn't remember half of it. As hard as she tried she couldn't get it out of her mind. The road became dark quickly, so she decided to pull over at a simple, but nice hotel. Bella tugged one bag over her shoulder, and went to the front desk. The hotel was clean, but that kind of clean that made you ill. It was fake; it was phony, and she wanted to leave the moment she arrived. She thanked the lady at the desk and took her key with her as she turned a corner. Bella was setting down her bag, when she heard a sultry deep voice behind her.

"Hey sweetie wanna see my room?" a young man couldn't have been more then 19. Bella knew what he wanted; she wasn't stupid. She looked over him once, noticing his curly brown hair, and his playful eyes. He didn't look like a bad guy, and this would definitely get her mind off of last night.

"What the hell," She said as she quickly unlocked her door, throwing her bags in her room, tucked her room key in her jacket's pocket and followed him to his room, noticing his obnoxious smile. They made it to his door and he motioned for her to go in. She paused,

"Your not some creeper, who's going to sell me as a prostitute right?" Bella asked looking for any lie in his face. He laughed and smiled.

"No, I'm not some creeper, and I swear I won't sell you as a prostitute. Just a little lonely," he winked and she laughed continuing inside.

DING DING DINGITY DING DING DINGGG

The alarm clock sounded unfamiliar to Bella, but, it did its job. She sat up in the bed, taking a couple of minutes to think about what just happened; it was still pretty early. She looked to her side and saw the cute guy. They never exchanged names, but they were okay with that. They didn't want last night to become anything huge. He looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back, getting up from the bed with a sheet wrapped around her. Her clothes were literally everywhere. She kept twirling as she picked up her clothes, and eventually she tripped over the sheet. Bella looked like a wrapped up soft taco on the ground, and all the guy could do was laugh. Bella glared at him, which only made him laugh harder. Finally she found all her clothes and quickly put them on. He met her at the door when she was done; all he was wearing were some boxer shorts.

"Hey if your ever stopping at a hotel," he smirked and handed her a piece of paper with his number on it. She smiled and took it, as she walked back to her room, a bit sore from going virgin to 'I'm-fucking-random-guys-in-random-hotel-rooms.' She showered quickly in the typical hotel shower, brushed her teeth, and changed. Tonight she would be in Forks_. She froze. Tonight. I would be in Forks. Where the fuck am I going to stay? I don't live there anymore. Maybe I could track down Charlie? Jasper did say I was always welcome. But I won't be getting in til late tonight_, millions so finally Bella decided to just get a hotel room. But she definitely will not let last night happen again.

Her drive was thoughtless; she played a couple cd's she found in her car. Just so they might distract her from her own life, and her own problems. She stopped once for a quick shake and fries, since she really hasn't eaten that much on her trip. It was 6:30 when she passed a sign that only tourists see.

WELCOME TO FORKS WASHINGTON

_Wow, it's been forever,_ Bella thought. After the sign, it was almost like muscle memories that lead her to her old street, her old home. The lights in her house were on. Which means it was sold. She pulled up in front of her old house, not giving a shit if the new people wouldn't like that. She sighed as she sat on her driveway and just stared at her house. Remembering how many fights that happened there, and knowing she would trade everything just to go back to the fights, because now she has no mother, nor does she have a home. She took a huge breath and pushed herself off the pavement. It almost hurt to walk behind her house, but she had to do it. She just had to see her place, the place she hasn't seen in over a year. When a tiny wooden structure appeared back in the trees, the little bit of hope in Bella's head grew to excitement as she quickly picked up three rocks from the gutter and threw them up at Jasper's window. She didn't wait for the lights to flicker, she just ran to the tree house with all her might.

When she caught the scent of bratwursts she laughed out loud, really laughed. She looked across the yard at Emmett's house. , Emmett's dad, made brats every day at seven o'clock. It drove mad. She would make a nice dinner, and then her husband would just go eat brats right after dinner. Bella climbed up the ladder, and she ended up looking through one of their old boxes of junk. They kept multiple boxes filled with toys and mementos. Eventually falling to sleep amongst the junk, wondering why Jasper didn't come to the tree house.

_You know what I love? Reviews. Because it helps to know people are reading, and recommendations are always welcome. -LLW_


End file.
